The Valkyrie
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Fear is the strongest disease in the universe. It creeps inside your soul and can paralyze you, even kill. However, love is the deadliest disease. It infects the mind, body and soul. Like a poison it seeps in altering everything. Eir is a poison, Loki's poison. Loki/OC.


So this is a story I had sitting around and got to thinking of actually writing. It will go through thor, the avengers thor 2 and beyond I think.

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 1

Crystal Lights

* * *

Stars are the strangest things. Their light is billions of years old before it reaches down on to the planet. Looking up is looking into the past, seeing what was once there. Eir had always been fascinated with the stars and what secrets they held in their vast space. The one thing that truly remained undiscovered. Eir knew what was out there beyond the stars. Eir was the last of her kind and hid in plain sight on Asgard, where she watched over its inhabitants for centuries. Her companion was her black horse Orion ( ) he stood amongst the other horses on Asgard. Eir had a small shop that she had regular business telling fortunes; most people just wanted a good future others just did it to amuse themselves. Eir was not bound to a single realm but she did prefer Asgard and keeping an eye on a certain person.

She had watched a certain prince as per her duty to watch a soul till the life was no longer in their eyes and move on. She was never supposed to make contact, to keep herself out of their lives, and not influence anything. However fate has a funny way of altering things and guiding you in the correct direction even if it is against everything you knew.

Eir sat in her small shop watching threw her crystal ball as the images swirled and twisted into shapes and people. A small bell rang above the shop door and Eir didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Prince Loki you are rather early" Eir said and looked up as the crystal ball went black and she smiled at him. "You usually pester me later in the day"

"Is that what you think I do" Loki said as he walked over and sat down next to Eir.

"Yes my friend you do" Eir said as she looked at him "What brings you to my little shop so early."

"I need someone not bias" Loki said as Eir covered the ball up with a silk scarf "And you are the most non-bias person I know, you dislike everyone"

"That is very true" Eir said with a smile as she stood up and stretched "So dare I ask what for?"

"It's about Thor" Loki said and Eir let out a loud sigh.

"What has the oaf gone and done now" Eir said as she turned to look at Loki.

Loki thought for a moment before thinking about what he was going to say "Would Thor make a good king"

Eir looked at Loki with a confused expression; she knew his desire to be king. She knew he understood the games of what a king would need to do. Eir turned away from Loki and thought, she had to word her thought carefully, she wasn't supposed to alter the futures of those around her not without consequence to her something's could not be changed.

"For all that he is a mighty warrior but he lacks the ability to think beyond rash decisions" Eir said and turned back to Loki. "And that always leads to trouble, he doesn't have your silver tongue to talk himself out of problems"

"I see" Loki said as he was deep in thought and Eir sat down once again next to him.

"Loki, my friend" Eir said as she gently grabbed his hands, like she did many times while talking to Loki "Thor is a giant oaf with a stupid hammer so he can smash things." Loki let out small chuckle and a smile "He will learn there is more that is needed besides strength to rule a kingdom, and he will learn the value of his brother"

"I doubt that" Loki said and Eir just smiled at him "You just make things up and pretend to read that crystal ball"

"Caught me" Eir said with a smile knowing Loki did not know the truth and that was fine. No one is supposed to know.

"You tell people what they want to hear" Loki said "No wonder why you are so popular."

"I tell people what they need to hear" Eir said with a smile "But you are my friend and will not feed you the same, instead its truth"

"Thank you" Loki said "I know my brother's friend tolerate me because of him"

"They are foolish to not see how amazing you are in a fight" Eir said "You have saved them more than once, they will remember that"

"You should come" Loki said as Eir removed her hands from his "Mother wishes to speak with you again, she has grown fond of you"

"It's a curse really" Eir said as she stood up again and walked to look through the window in her shop "I am one of those people"

"Amazing isn't it, how much you dislike people they still like you" Loki said as he stood next to Eir.

Loki had known Eir most of his life, especially when he and Thor had started to fight. She appeared one day with the same shop when they were younger telling fortunes to anyone who wanted one. He had wandered in her shop by accident and had come back ever since to talk to his friend. His true friend that never judged him or compared him to Thor and telling him he wasn't as good. His mother had meet Eir once and loved speaking to Eir with her knowledge of many types of magic books she had collected.

Loki could never understood how well Eir knew him; she had watched him from the time he was born till now. She was older than anyone on Asgard, she watched him grow, watched him love and even cry when no one was looking. Eir couldn't stay distant forever since he walked into her shop those years ago. She aged a little since spending time in Asgard but still looked younger than Loki. Eir had no family left and appreciated his companionship; she hadn't had that in centuries.

"Shall we?" Loki said as he held out his arm for her "Mother will be waiting to talk to you and I was told not to return unless you were with me."

"Yes, your mother can be demanding when she wishes" Eir said as she walked over to Loki who was standing by the door and looped her arm with his.

"Well she is the queen" Loki said as they headed out of the shop.

"Don't you ever wonder what people would say to see a prince of Asgard walking down the street with a fortune teller" Eir said as they passed numerous people.

"They do not dictate who I spend my time with" Loki said "It is no different when my brother walks with his friends"

"His friends are warriors" Eir said as she teased Loki "I still am trying to get them to be called the thorite followers, instead of the warriors three with Sif"

"Good luck with that" Loki said as Eir let out a laugh as a women stopped in front of them.

"Oh Eir I was just coming to see you" she said and then noticed Loki "Forgive me my prince" she then bowed.

"Its fine" Loki said.

"Come by later Ryrie" Eir said with a smile "I will be back towards the night"

"Thank you Eir, and sorry again Prince Loki" Ryrie said as she bowed and moved out of their way and they continued walking again.

"Well you certainly are popular" Loki said with a laugh "Can never bring you anywhere"

"Of course I cause trouble" Eir said "Not that the God of Mischief never causes trouble"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Loki said.

Soon they arrived at the palace and Eir always got strange looks when they walked in. Many could not understand how a common fortune teller could make such frequent visits to the palace, or was close with the queen and Loki. Eir removed her arm from Loki when they arrived at the palace because she knew Odin did not care greatly for her, he knew something was different about her and didn't trust her.

"Ahh brother you bring your fortune seeking friend again" Thor said as he walked over to them with Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral trailing behind him.

"Thor" Loki said as his face turned into a slight frown.

Thor had always tried to get Eir to join them and watch his training but Eir always refused and could simply go off in another direction.

"I don't see why you bother to associate with her" Sif said and Eir just looked at the women. "She will not help your fighting skills"

"Shame too you could use it Loki" Fandral said and Eir placed a gentle hand on Loki's arm.

"Since it's always a pleasure to see you all, I however have a prior arrangement to see the queen" Eir said.

"Mother does love to speak with a simple fortune teller" Thor said "Brother after you drop her off come down and let's see how your skills have improved" and with that Thor and the others walked off down around the corridor.

"I must apologize for Thor" Loki said but Eir silenced him.

"One day your brother will have to lie in the bed he has made" Eir said "And in that moment, he will know the feeling of weakness and it will frighten him, perhaps even change him"

"I seriously doubt that" Loki said as they came up to the library where Frigga wanted to speak with Eir.


End file.
